Support systems such as sawhorses have long been used in the construction trade, providing a beam with four legs used to support construction materials for sawing. A pair of sawhorses can support a plank, providing an easily made scaffold. Two sawhorses can also be used to easily form a work surface, through placement of a sheet of plywood or door on top thereof.
Typical sawhorses can be easily constructed in the field, by attaching a cross beam between the two sets of legs. However, the structural integrity of such sawhorses is directly related to the skill with which the various members are attached together.
Increased confidence is frequently obtained through the use of pre-formed molded plastic sawhorses, having both plastic legs and a cross beam. Some of these sawhorses are provided with pivoting legs, which advantageously permit the sawhorses to be collapsed when in storage or transit.
There is a continuing need for a support system such as a pre-formed plastic sawhorse with an integrated track that facilitates a more efficient connecting of multiple sawhorses, to form work surfaces of different sizes and shapes. Desirably, the integrated track is easily storable together with the sawhorse when collapsed, and also permits the use of a variety of work implements.